Caught: A Charlie x Billy Story
by calhale
Summary: Did you ever wonder is Charlie and Billy caught anything else while they were fishing? Charlie and Billy go fishing after Charlie looses his wife, but he catchs something else. Charlie x Billy rated for language and smut. A story in three parts.
1. Chapter 1

-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. Wow, so I'm actually writing a dramatic fan fiction. It's Billy x Charlie. I know… weird. Set pre-Twilight, somewhere after Charlie's wife has left him and just before Billy's wife dies in the car crash. (She really did die in a car crash and if you don't believe me look it up online. Oh and this is pre-diabetic wheel chair-ness for Billy too.) SO they're just two dudes in their early thirties who are best friends. Both are athletically built still and yeah…

________________________________________________________________________

Charlie sat in the small row boat looking out over the river. It was the perfect day for fishing. It was warm and the sun shone down through the thin clouds in shafts of golden light after a light misting rain. Charlie cast his line and watched as the fly skimmed the surface like the midge fly it mimicked before dropping below the surface.

Charlie sighed as he pulled on the line, making the faked insect jump through the water. Despite the perfect conditions nothing was biting. Still, Charlie persistently recast his line in the hopes that something would catch.

"You always were a sucker for the midge Charlie." A voice came from behind Charlie in the boat. Charlie looked behind him to see his best friend, Billy Black, sitting in the boat with him. Billy had already caught three trout and a small bass. "Ever think about trying a new fly?" Billy chuckled and he cast his line. There was colorful dragonfly leer at the end of his line.

Charlie just shook his head and cast his line again. "Naw, I'm good. Beside me and this midge fly have a history together."

"Right, that twenty-five lb bass you're always ranting about. The legend. The perfect catch. If it's as big as you say it is, I'd say that's a pretty smart fish. Don't think it'll fall for the same trick twice, Charlie." Billy commented, his leer bouncing across the water in a fluttering rainbow.

"She'll bite. You'll see. I know she'll come back. I just gotta catch her again." Charlie said confidently.

Billy shook his head and pulled in his line, setting his rod down in the boat. "Charlie, she ain't coming back. It's been almost five years since Renee left. You gotta get over this thing." Billy said as he reached out and patted Charlie's shoulder.

A silence came of the pair as they drifted down stream. Billy sat back and drank a beer while Charlie kept recasting his line, refusing to give up on his catch. Slowly the minutes ticked by and soon an hour had slipped away. Looking at his watch, Billy sat up and was about to remark that they should start rowing back up stream when there was a tug on Charlie's line.

Charlie practically jumped up in surprise as the tip of his rod was growing closer and closer to the water. Billy shot up and grabbed the rod with Charlie. Slowly the duo started to reel in the monstrous catch. Relentlessly the fish pulled back on the line, fighting Charlie and Billy with all it's strength.

"Told ya." Charlie ground out between clenched teeth.

"Told me what?" Billy asked as they grappled with the fish.

"Told ya she would come back." Charlie laughed as the fish started to relent.

Billy felt the release of pressure and let go to grab the net. As he looked over the edge of the boat, the biggest trout he had ever seen was thrashing alongside the boat. Billy tried to swoop the net down and catch the fish, but the fish swam out of his reached with renewed power. Charlie was struggling with the rod as the fish was again pulling at his line and the end of the rod shot back into the water. Billy came up behind Charlie and grabbed the rod again. Together the started pulling and slowly the rod out of the water and higher. They kept pulling and pulling and soon enough the top of the fish was visible above the water. They boat yelled in excitement as the gave the rod one more tug. The fish was almost in the boat but before they could get it in the line snapped and set the pair reeling backwards, the tiny boat rocking wildly and sending them tumbling in to the water.

"DAMN!" Charlie screamed as he surfaced from the water; slapping the water angrily. Billy came out the water, gasping, soon after. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Huffing, Charlie started making his way to shore, Billy following hi with the boat. Charlie collapsed on the bank, breathing heavily and cursing under his breath. Billy tied up the boat and joined Charlie on the damp and cold sand.

Billy looked over at the distraught looking Charlie. Billy could see tears forming in his eyes. "Relax Charlie, it's just a fish." Charlie looked up at Billy with fury in his eyes. "Hey, ah, sorry man. I didn't know it was that important."

With a scream, Charlie tackled Billy, pinning him down into the sand. Billy struggled against Charlie but was defeated due to Charlie's police training. Charlie looked down at Billy and spat his words like daggers, "It wasn't just a fish. It was her Billy. It's Renee." Charlie got off of Billy and sat down next to him. "She's the one who got away Billy but I'll catch her again and then she'll have to stay." Charlie looked out over the water, the clouds growing steadily greyer.

Billy sat up, brushing away the dirt from his clothing to no avail. There was some dirt under his thumb nail and he casually started to pick at it with his teeth. "Ya know Charlie, who gives a damn about her? I mean, she left you, she took your daughter and yeah that hurts, but she doesn't deserve a man like you."

Charlie looked over at Billy, "And what's so great about me that she doesn't deserve it?"

Billy shrugged, "Well you're a great friend, you're a good man who pays his bills, and you're a alright looking guy I guess."

Charlie tried to cover his smile and a faint blush from his cheeks with a overly manly scoff. Seeing through Charlie's act; a sly smile crept across Billy's face. "Beside's you're the new chief of police," Billy leaned over and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, bringing the two young men's faces mere inches apart, "Who doesn't like a man in a uniform."

A moment of confused and constricted emotions passed between the pair and soon the flood gates burst open and Charlie's lips collided with Billy's in a passionate and rough kiss. His hands wandering up to Billy's face, Charlie pulled the Native American man against him to deepen the raw intensity of the embrace. Billy froze for a instant but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck, allowing Charlie to attack his mouth full force.

But the moment was just that and after a barely audible moan escaped Charlie's lips he forcefully pushed Billy away from him and scrambled to his feet. "Fuck!" Charlie spat as he looked down at Billy. Billy was in shock and was slowly becoming aware of what had just happened.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So hey, I know it's been awhile since I posted last. I had surgery… and I had no time to write which sounds weird but it's true.. I've been living off Jello and I've had no energy to think about fan fiction… but hey.. Anywho I hope you like it.. It's part of like a three-shot.. The next part is the smut. So review, send me a request, etc… I love ya all..

XOXO

Cally


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Twilight, etc. etc. etc. You know this bit. So I know I know long time since I've posted this. Well, yeah. Sorry about that. I got sidetracked by school and surgery and such so… yeah. Enjoy._

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Shit! Damn! Fuck!" Charlie cursed again as he kicked at the loose gravel. Billy said nothing as he finally made it to his feet and started walking up stream. Charlie sighed in anger as he ran to catch up with Billy. _

"_We'll pick the boat up after we get the truck. It's only a few miles up stream." Billy stated, confusion and heartache heavy on his voice, not removing his eyes from the ground ahead of him. _

"_Sounds good." Charlie said with a nod before dropping out into silence. They remained this way for the remainder of the hike back to the pick-up. Time to time the slight in-take of breath would occur like one of them was about to say something, but the noise would always fade away just as the other's body would tense in preparation for the words. _

_Finally the duo made it to the camp site they had created and both got into the truck without much thought. Charlie walked around to the passenger's side and Billy made his way to the front. As they pulled themselves into the seat, Billy's hand slid across Charlie's and their eyes locked. As much as they both would have liked to forget what had just happened, both knew that could never happened. Too many years of knowing one another, too many moments of endearment, and too many emotions had been felt for them to just let it go. However, both men pulled their hands away, both slamming their doors in frustration, and both sat down without a word. _

_As they drove down the small dirt road they had just walked, the silence between them grew heavy on their shoulders. Finally Billy broke the silence. "So, Bella's coming up in a few weeks to visit. Do ya have any plans?" It was uncomfortable and awkward to ask but it was better then silence. _

_Charlie just stared out the window as a soft rain started to splatter across the windows. "Not really, I thought about teaching her to fish." _

_Billy nodded as he pulled up to the shore where the boat was. As the roar of the engine cut off, they both jumped from the truck on cue and went over to the boat. With a few manly grunts, they managed to haul the hunk of metal and wood off the beach and into the bed of the truck, their gear, strapped down under the seats. When the boat was tied down they got back into the truck and started their drive back to camp._

_The silence continued for the remainder of the drive. It had started raining heavily and after a scramble to cover most of the camping gear with tarps, Charlie and Billy made a mad dash for their tent. It wasn't a small tent, but the restrictions of the seven by seven tent left them with less then two feet between their sleeping bags. _

_Chilled from the rain, Billy quickly dove into his sleeping bag and put his face down into the pillow. Seeing this, Charlie chuckled softly as he stripped off his wet tee shirt and threw it into the corner of the tent. "Ya know, you're gonna catch a cold if you sleep in wet clothes." Charlie reminded Billy. _

_Billy groaned into his pillow before quickly stripping off his shirt and throwing it out of the sleeping bag and, after so rustling with his jeans, his pants soon followed. "There, you happy now?" Billy mumbled after he put his face back into the pillow._

"_It's not about whether or not I'm happy, I just don't want you getting sick, because then I have to hear you bitch and moan about it." Charlie joked in an attempt to bring back the easiness between them. _

"_Hey I don't bitch nearly as much as you do, mama's boy." Billy laughed as he looked up from his pillow. "Who was it that whined the entire time we were on our senior trip in college because you couldn't get a hold of you're mom to tell her you were alright?" _

"_Hey!" Charlie retorted, throwing his wet tee shirt at Billy's face. "My mom is crazy. We were in Canada, she would have posted an amber alert for me if we hadn't managed to send that telegraph from that outpost." _

_Billy just laughed, "Yeah, alright mama's boy." _

"_I am not a mama's boy!" Charlie roared playfully before tackling Billy, who was confined by his sleeping bag. Billy screamed in jest and struggled against his best friend the best he could before the sleeping bag zipper came undone and he could finally fight back. _

"_How do you like that res kid?" Charlie asked, poking fun at Billy's heritage lightheartedly, as he managed to pin Billy down for a moment. _

"_Not as much as you're gonna love this, whitey." Billy replied as he rolled the pair over and straddled Charlie's hips, locking Charlie's wrists to the ground above his head. "Or maybe I should call you Officer Piggy. Oink, Oink!" _

"_Why you….." Charlie struggled against Billy's grip but was unable to break free. _

"_That's right, who's the master?" Billy teased; his face mere inches away from Charlie's._

_Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "You are." _

"_Damn right I am." Billy bragged triumphantly, "Now for you're punishment."_

"_But, but Billy, come on. We haven't done that in years." Charlie knew what was coming. Growing up, when ever one of them beat the other, the winning one would spit into their hand and wipe it on the loser, it was a quickly dying practice now that they were adults with families, but they sometime dragged it out of the closet for special occasions. This seemed to be one of them. _

_However, Billy had one problem, to spit in his hand he would have to remove one of his hands from one of Charlie's wrist and Charlie could easily escape. So he had to do the next best thing. As Charlie struggled, Billy hesitantly leaned his head down and licked a long slow trail up Charlie's next and across his cheek. _

_Charlie froze as soon as he felt Billy's tongue on his flesh and despite himself let out a soft moan of pleasure. Hearing the whimpered response, Billy looked into Charlie's eyes. Charlie's chocolate brown eyes had darkened with forbidden need and it drove Billy over the edge. _

_In a breathless moment, Billy's lips captured Charlie's lips in a shattering kiss. Charlie, instantly responded with a shuttered moan against the kiss and allowed Billy's adventurous tongue to venture into his mouth. Billy's tongue explored every inch of Charlie's eager mouth; tasting everything and memorizing every detail. Soon, however their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and Billy pulled away slowly, his lower lip caught momentarily between Charlie's teeth. _

_Their hot breathes mingled between them for a few moments at they recovered from the passionate kiss. Slowly, Billy's hands released Charlie and he laid his head down on Charlie's chest as it rose and fell quickly. _

_Charlie's arms seemed to rise by their own will and wrap themselves around Billy's body. Billy listened to Charlie's racing heart and chuckled softly as it pounded loudly. _

"_What?" Charlie asked with a soft smile._

"_You're heart's racing like mad." Billy answered._

"_It always does that," Charlie explained, "when I'm around you."_

"_Really?" Billy looked up at his friend. Charlie looked at Billy for a moment and considered his answer. _

"_Yes." _

"_Hmm, me too." Billy shrugged before placing his head back down on Charlie's chest. _

_They laid there for awhile, listening to the rain as it pelted the tent. Sometime later they had unzipped both sleeping bags and made a bed for the pair of them. And then even later, after the darkness of night had fallen, they finished stripping their few remaining article of clothing and fallen asleep wrapped around each other; their naked flesh pressed against each other with heated need. _

__________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note: So how'd you guys like it. So yeah, no real sex or anything and it's kinda shorter then my other chapters usually. But I have a good reason for them not having sex this time. I did it because I feel like these two have one of those relationships that when they do get to have sex finally it's beautifully tragic so just wait and you'll see what I mean. I think there's going to be one or two more chapter if not more due to me posting short chapters._

_XOXO_

_Cally _


End file.
